Red Balloons and Brown Bears
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: He likes to sit under that tree, next to the man in a Brown Bear costume who sits with him.  Everytime they meet, he would give the crying boy a Red Balloon, but say nothing in return.  Even without words, Raivis loves the person in the suit.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

Sobs wracked the small boy's body as he sat on a bench under a tree.

No one noticed him.

No one loved him.

No one cared about him.

Not even Peter, who seemed to be too wrapped up in his own world nowadays.

Tears stained his flushed cheeks as he had his hands up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. The world was out to get him, and he never did anything wrong.

_Pat pat_

Surprised, the blonde looked up to see who tapped his shoulder. Next to him, a bear, or a person in a bear suit rather, stood there with a fistful of coloured balloons. The bear took a red one and handed it to the crying boy, who took it with a mall smile gracing his lips.

"Thank You mister." He said with a giggle. The brown bear said nothing, but merely walked around to sit next to the Latvian. The bear didn't speak, but it didn't need to. Already, Raivis felt a little better inside.

* * *

"Where did you go today?"

In an instant, his knees began to quake. "T-To the Park."

"Is that so? Well comrade, I need you to tell me where you're going before you run off like that; I could've used some assistance in welcoming our new family member."

The blonde blinked.

"New family member?"

The taller blonde nodded before turning his head and calling out:

"Gilbert! Come down so you can meet the other boy."

A moment later, Raivis heard footsteps thndering down the stairs and across the corridor. The kitchen door swung open, and a tall man walked in. The boy's throat tightened. '_He looks scary...'_ was the only thought that ran through his mind when those amythest eyes took in the lean figure and red eyes. The white messy hair only made him look paler than the man actually was, adding to the small boy's shaking.

"Raivis, this is Gilbert. He'll be living with us for a while, and since Toris is gone for the year, he'll be helping around the house with you."

He gave a weak nod and stuck his hand out. "P-Pleased to m, meet you."

Crimson eyes looked down at him and a grin broke out.

"Nice to meet you too blondie." He said as he ruffled his hair instead of shaking his hand. The tallest gave a chuckle.

"Well, I have to go out tonight for some business. Oh, and grandfather sends you his love."

"Th-Thank you Ivan."

"No need to thank me, thank Grandpa Winter."

A nod. "C-Can you tell him for me?"

Ivan chuckled. "If I see him. Gilbert," He turned to the albino. "I'll leave you in charge of the house. No trouble I assume?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Like I would trash your house while living in it."

"Good. And make sure you finish your chores." Ivan said as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two. Gilbert turned to the shaking boy and grinned.

"You're shaking like crazy. Are you on something?"

"N-No."

"And you stutter... are you sick?"

"N-No!"

"Aw, don't be pissed. So... you're naturally like that?"

The Latvian nodded, earning another wide grin.

"You're like a vibrator! Hey... I should call you that from now on!"

Oh God.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Eduard?"

The book worm swiveled around in his chair, only to face a shaking Raivis who was peeking in from behind the door.

"C-Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He said, turning back to his computer screen.

"Thanks."

Raivis walked in and closed the door, leaning against it.

"Eduard?"

"Hm?"

"Why is that man here?"

"Gilbert? I dunno. Ivan only said that his friend couldn't keep him around for a while, so he volunteered to take Gilbert in."

"He's scary." The blonde aid in a murmur. The Estonian could only roll his eyes.

"You think everything is scary."

"But he is... and he says weird things."

"I would be concerned if I cared."

"You don't?"

"... Half and Half I guess."

Amythest eyes drooped. "Thanks Eduard."

And he meant it, because it was better than not having him care.

* * *

Pedobear costumes rock.

Also, for those who've seen any of the Harry Potter movies, and I don't own those either, the house in this story will be like that house. Partially due to the fact that I'm too lazy to describe the house itself, and due to the fact that even I, when writing or reading the description of any house, cannot build the complexe structure in my mind. Nor can I draw it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

The summer never lasted in Novgorod. The summer never really lasted in Russia either way. It was like a comic break, here for a brief moment, only to drift away, leaving behind storm clouds and chilling winds.

Gilbert was a little like that too, because every year the summer would come back, and at the end of every day he would come back. In the strangest hours of the night, Raivis would hear the front door slam shut and footsteps thunder up the stairs. It was already in the middle of winter, and the blonde still had no idea what the Albino was doing during the day.

"Eduard?"

"Hm?"

"Where does Gilbert go?" Raivis asked as he sat on a chair, looking out the window. Eduard, perched on his own chair and staring at the computer screen, shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know?"

This time Raivis gave a shrug. "You seem to know everything."

The Estonian rolled his eyes.

"Go finish your chores."

"Gilbert helped me finish them before he left."

A groan.

"Then go find something to do."

"I can't stay here?"

"No, you're distracting me from my own work."

The older boy's words were blunt as ever, but they still hurt.

"Okay."

Quietly, the Latvian stood up and made his way from the room and dwn the stairs. To be frank, there wasn't much to do. Seeing Peter was out of the question, and Lili was away in Switzerland with her brother. The only time he got to see her was around Christmas time.

Red balloons drifted across his mind.

Maybe he could go see him.

Raivis shook his head.

He'd been going to that bench every other day, and everytime the man in the bear suit would come by and give him a red balloon before sitting next to him.

Maybe he'll be there today.

A small smile pulled at his lips.

* * *

The sky was turning dark, but that didn't stop the blonde from walking out of the house and down the street towards the park. A wind whipped by, slashing against flushed cheeks and causing a shiver to run through his small body, making him snuggle further into the scarf around his neck. If it was this cold, then there was probably no chance that the man in the suit would be there. Still, he was already halfway there, why turn back now?

Walking past the front entrance, he went over to the Eastern area of the park. The Western area was more lively and occupied with water fountains, flowers beds and people, but the Latvian preferred the quiet, simple and secluded spot. And the besides, the roses were beginning to climb the stone walls. That wasn't happening on the other side.

His breath seeped throught he fabric of the scarf as he trudged further to the bench. Amythest eyes scanned the area, only to find an empty man-made wilderness around him.

_Of course he isn't here_, a voice chided in the boy's mind. _It's too cold to be selling balloons._

"Be quiet Eduard..." He murmured, recognizing the tone of voice that the voice as giving him. Sighing, he let himself plop down on the wooden bench and rest his elbows on his knees, hanging his head low.

"Of course he wouldn't be here."

He could feel something heavy tugging at his chest. Disappointment? Probably. But... it didn't mean that the bear man broke a promise or anything. The bear man came and went on his own schedule, and he never spoke to Raivis, so there was no sense in feeling glum about not seeingー

His thoughts were stopped short when a tap padded against his shoulder. Whipping his head up, he met the unfazed gaze of the bear, who held out a balloon.

A red one.

"Mr. Bear..."

The said figure nodded and walked over to him, setting himself down on the boy's right. A smile pulled at the blonde's lips.

"I missed you."

* * *

Spam my inbox by reviewing. You know you want to /brick'd


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

"Eduard?"

The Estonian gave a grunt in response as he drank his coffee, staring at the flickering computer screen.

"What's a vibrator?"

The older boy nearly choked on his drink as the younger blonde looked at him. Coughing and hitting his chest, he put the mug down and looked at him with a bothered look in his eyes.

"Wh, What?"

"A vi-"

"Don't _repeat_ it!" Eduard said, a scowl appearing. "Why do you need to know anyway?" He asked, propping up his glasses. Raivis gave a shrug.

"Gilbert keeps calling me a virbator… I think he's making fun of me."

"I think he's sexually harassing you." The Estonian said in a murmur. "Anyhow, you're too young to know what that is. I'll tell you when you're a little older."

"But why?"

"Because it's a mature subject." He said, turning back to the computer screen. The Latvian gave a huff.

"I bet you don't know; that's why you aren't telling me."

Eduard rolled his eyes. "That's not working on me."

"Fine! I'll ask Gilbert!" He said, hopping off of the chair and stomping out of the room. Eduard managed a grin once the door slammed shut.

"Stupid kid."

* * *

Striding down the hall, Raivis walked himself towards the very end of the corridor where Gilbert's room was. It was Saturday morning, so the Albino should be in.

Sucking in a deep breath, the blonde raised a fist and rapped against the wooden door. Something between a grunt and a yell sounded, but died down as soon as it came.

"Uh, Um… G, Gilbert?"

He began to shake as he grabbed the brass doorknob. _Should I… ?_ He still didn't know what kind of man the Albino was, and he _could_ be one of those people who were mean when they were woken up, but…

_"It's a mature subject."_

He _had_ to know what a vibrator was. Taking in another deep breath, he turned the knob and stepped inside.

"G, Gilbert! I need to ask you something!" He said in one breath. He held his breath as he stood there, facing the floor with his eyes squeezed shut. When he heard another grunt, but nothing else, he took a chance and cracked one eye open.

Immediately a blush rouged his face.

Gilbert, in his half nude glory, was still asleep with his bed covers tangling his legs. Raivis stared for a moment longer, but let a giggle escape him. The older man looked... unintimidating when he was sleeping. He glanced over at the clock, and decided that it was best if he woke up the Prussian. It was already 11:02. Walking over with quiet steps, he gently took Gilbert's exposed shoulder with both hands and shook him.

"Gilbert? Gilbert, it's time to wake up."

Another grunt.

"Gilbert, wake _up_." The blonde said, his voice stronger this time. This time, the other rolled out onto his back and remained silent for a while longer before cracking his eyes open.

"Ugnh... What time is it?" He said, pushing himself up and rubbing his face with his palm.

"11:05"

"Shit... I'm gonna be late for work..."

Raivis giggled again.

"Gilbert, it's o-only Saturday."

The white haired man blinked.

"... Wait, why are you here?" He asked, half confused and half happy. The blush that went away came back in half measure, this time dying a majority of his ears.

"w-Well, I tried asking Eduard, but he wouldn't tell me, and since you always use it, I thought-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait. What were you asking four-eyes, and _why_ didn't he give you an answer?"

The blonde swallowed hard. "I asked Eduard what a vi, vibrator was, and he said it was a 'mature subject'. And since you like t-to call me that, I was going to ask you w, what it was."

The albino stared at the Latvian for a second before turning bright red and bursting into laughter.

"... Wait, what...?"

Gilbert could only giggle, grunt, snort, and laugh as Raivis stood there, completely befuddled.

"Y-You dont -Pfft- know w, wh-hahahaHAHA! You don't know what a v-_pfft_ vibrator issszz... pFFaHAHA!"

Raivis turned a deep shade of crimson and fisted his hands, clearly embarrassed.

"B-Be quiet! At least t-tell me what it is!" He said, half angry and half flustered. Gilbert nodded and he held his stomach, hurt from laughing too hard and entertained at the boy's still-chaste mind.

"Ah, All right, okay... Phew, alright, you wanna know what a vibrator is, right?"

A nod.

"'Kay, then c'mere." He said, making room for the boy to sit next to him. "Y'see, when you have too much sex," He started. "It gets boring as hell. Fucking just doesn't cut it. So~, man-kind made toys for sex, and the vibrator is one of them!" He said. Short and sweet. The boy looked at him with blank eyes and a quirked eyebrow.

"... So, I'm... a toy."

Gil scratched the back of his head, looking at Raivis.

"Well, you could be." He said, a dark tone climbing into his voice. "But, you're pretty young. Maybe a little too young for sex, so no need to worry about toys for now." He said with a wink, causing the boy to blush.

"You're terrible." He said, looking the other way. Gilbert grinned.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" He asked in a mock tone, wrapping his arm around lanky shoulders. "Don't be, I'm sure you'll be great in bed with that attitude." He said, burying a kiss in his messy hair.

"h-Hey! Let go of m, me!"

"You're so cute, acting flustered every single damn minute." He said, ignoring the cries and attempted pushes, burying more kisses in his honey-gold locks. Raivis squirmed, getting more and more uncomfortable in the man's hold.

"I'm actually surprised that the four-eyes hasn't touched you or done anything; you're pretty fuck-able." He said, his voice lowering and turning into a harsh growl. Raivis felt a violent shudder run through his body as the older albino brushed his lips against the shell of his ear, his hands grasping his shoulder and hip.

"G, Gilbert...?"

What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to touch him like that...

"G-Gilbert, stop..."

"I would if I could." Came a dark and slurred reply. Hands began to roam, but took a sudden halt.

"Hey... can you go make me a sandwich?

* * *

Oh God I fail so much.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

His ears were still red when he was standing at the kitchen table, fixing a sandwich.

'That jerk. That big stupid jerk. He didn't even tell me properly what a vibrator was.'

The blonde was too lost in angy thoughts to notice the sound of footsteps falling down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen.

'He was just toying with me... I bet _he_ doesn't know what a vibrator is either!'

Too busy squirting the Mayonaise on the ham, the Latvian failed to note the shadown that loomed over him.

"Hey there, making me my sandwich?"

Raivis nearly screamed as he jumped out of his skin. "G, Gilbert? Wh-What-"

"Calm down kid. I just came to see if you were doing it right." The Albino said, looking down at him with a wolfish grin as he closed the space between them. His eyes veered from the blonde towards the to-be-sandwich, and his grin turned upside down.

"You used Mayonaise... ugh, how _could _you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and leaning into the other's face. "I can't _stand_ Mayo, it tastes like _crap_." He said through grit teeth and grabbing the boy's face in one hand. The blonde could feel shiver run through him.

"G-Gilbert?"

Red eyes pierced through him, making his knees go weak.

"But y'know, Mayo isn't too bad... no, not all the time." The Prussian said, his tone going soft. "I can imagine a few good uses for Mayonaise right now too..." He said, letting his lips dance lightly against trembling ones as he leant in further. Gilbert's other hand swooped down and grabbed the Mayo from the shaking hands.

"And since you decided to fuck up my Ham sandwich, I guess you'll have to do."

The hand on the Latvian's chin let go and grasped his shoulder, slamming him against the table. Something between a gasp and a squeak escaped the boy as he was pinnned down by the Albino, who was getting a predatory look in his eyes.

"I bet you'd taste _great_ with Mayonaise."

The hand on his shoulder let go to pop the buttons off and push his shirt apart as the other hand squeezed the bottled and let the white substance fall in coils on the blonde's chest. Raivis squirmed as Gilbert decorated his chest with the cold ingredient.

"G, Gilbert, let go of me." He said, his voice shaking.

"That's like saying "Open Sesame" to a locked door kid." He said, pressing down on a pink nipple with his thumb nail. A gasp jolted out of the shaking boy at the violent tease, causing a wolfish grin to pull at Gilbert's lips.

"You're a pink innie... that's so cute." The Prussian said through a growl, more to himself than to the Latvian. The blonde could feel his eyes roll back as the other suckled him, biting and caressing. He could feel the front of his pants twitch as those hands roamed his skin and spread the cold cream, scratching and squeezing, driving him crazy.

"G... Gilbert... we, can't... _ahn_."

He could feel the lips on his skin curl into a grin. "Worried that four-eyes is going see us?"

A weak, whimpered 'yes' was all he could manage.

"Don't worry," He said in a slur, licking the Mayonaise from the blonde's chest. "He's too busy jacking off to the computer screen... Hm?"

The Albino licked his lips again and quirked an eyebrow. "This... This is the spicy kind isn't it?" He asked, sucking more of the tingly sandwich cream from the boy's chest.

"Y, Yes... ng_ah! G, Gil...bert..."_

"You're sounding pretty sexy, like what you're feeling?"

"Y, Yes..." He moaned, voice cracking.

"Like it when I touch you _here_?" He asked, sneaking a hand down and grabbing the front of his pants. Immediately, the blonde arched and grasped the broad shoulders above him.

"S-Stop!"

"Why? You know you like it." He said sucking the centre of his chest and fondling the Latvian's stiffening crotch. "You're so excited, so _eager_ even... it's cute."

Shaking hands fisted into the fabric of the Prussian's shirt, tugging and pulling him closer without intention. A chortle followed before the Albino leaned in, sealing Raivis's lips and drinking in his frustrated moans. Skillful hands pulled the pants off of the lithe legs that wrapped around his torso, grinding against the younger of the two and moaning as the tongue wrapped around his own.

Where'd the kid learn to do that?

"G-mnpg...mnahn... Gil..."

Hazy Amythest eyes cracked open, and the said Prussian could feel the blood rush to his Nether regions as he took in the sight of the aroused boy. _His_ aroused Latvian boy. Swallowing hard, he pecked the parted lips before trailing kisses down his neck, his collar-bone, his chest. It wasn't long before those loving lips were ghosting over coarse hairs and pressing against a wet member. A soft gasp escaped Raivis as warmth enveloped him, making his body twitch and toes curl.

"NgAh! G, Gilbert... wha... _no_..."

Pleas fell on deaf ears as the other swirled his tongue around the head and taking the twitching member in. He could feel the younger one squirming and tensing his legs as he sucked and teased, his ears drinking in the desperate cries. Fingers soon threaded into thin white strands, tangling and pulling as the sucking intensified. Half hazed eyes snapped open as soon as the fucker began to bob his head up and down, but it was slow.

"G-Gilbert, faster..._ go faster..."_

Large hands grasped the thin waist to keep the boy from bucking as he milked him, grinning at the groan in protest.

"G, Gilbert... _please... I-I... I-"_

"-Want to cum?" The other asked, cutting him off and finishing for him. Glossy eyes squeezed shut as the boy nodded, making the other grin.

"With pleasure."

It happened in a flash. Gilbert letting go of one of his hips and grabbing his length before biting down on the head. Lights burst in front of the blonde's eyes as a torn cry ripped from his throat, spilling his essence as the pressure released. And a ssoon as he let himself go, he could feel his body go limp as he lied there, panting and twitching.

"Thanks for the grub kid."

* * *

Done at 2:43 in the morning. Don't complain.

Also, please don't do the "OMJ! 33" Thing. I _really **really** _don't like the Jonas Brothers, so please, keep it out of my review boxes.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

... Well...

* * *

"Come out of there Raivis."

"N-No."

A sigh.

"Stop being so difficult. If Ivan were here this door would cease to exist."

"I-I know, and because he i-isn't here, the door can stay alive."

Eduard snorted. "I'm not so sure if it'd be 'alive', but I get what you mean."

The Estonian crossed his arms and leant against the door, his expression tired.

"Why are you hiding in there anyway?"

"I'm n, not hiding!"

He could only roll his eyes at this. "So... avoiding everyone in the house, keeping yourself locked in your room and coming out at 3 a.m. to get food isn't hiding."

He could hear the Latvian whimper on the other side of the door, and he could feel a small amount of pity. Maybe the boy was mentally ill, and needed this kind of attention.

"Look." He began. "I don't know what's going on, and I know I'm not always here to talk to, but you can't stay in that room forever. You're going to have to come out and do things like bathe, help with the chores, and get a breath of fresh air from time to time. Now come out and go to the market for some groceries."

And with a huff, the Estonian slipped an envelope under Raivis' door before going to his own room and closing the door. On the other side, the Latvian took the envelope and opened it, revealing a crumpled series of bills and a list of groceries. His eyebrows furrowed together in a mixture of frustration and slight depression (or something like it, but not to the extreme). Eduard was right, he _w__as_ going to have to get out of the house...

A soft smile graced his lips.

... And he was going to go visit the Bear-Man.

Putting the envelope in his pocket, he grabbed his coat and put it on before heading out the door, down the landing and out to the market. He'll get the shopping out of the way, and _then_ go see the Bear-man. Who knows? Maybe that nice girl will sell him two apples for the price of one, and he'll be able to give that apple to the Bear-Man.

* * *

The wind blew by as he sat there, eyes closed, body slumped against the bench, and groceries set on the empty part of the bench. Lugging around solid foods had a tendancy to wear people out, and Raivis just so happened to be one of them.

The sky was surprisingly blue today, but the boy's Amethyst eyes didn't bother looking up and remained closed, trying to think.

_Pat Pat_

Then did the boy open his eyes, looking over and seeing the Bear-Man. A grin tugged at his lips as he sat up, making room for the costumed-Man/Woman on the bench.

"It's good to see you again."

The Bear seemed to give a nod and plopped down next to him, looking at him. Raivis leaned back on the bench.

"I don't mean to bother you... but, there's been a lot going on lately. It's strange, like... a green slice of Ham."

A muffled chuckle came from the Bear, but he motioned the blonde to go on.

"Well, to start it all off, I live with this really creepy guy. His name's Ivan, and he can be nice, but I know he does a lot of things in his free time..." A shudder came from the boy. "A lot of things that shouldn't be done. Anyhow, I live with him because he took me in. I also live with three others like me, but we don't get along so well. The oldest one is never around, and the second one cares about his computer more than anything else, so I don't know much about him either. And then..."

Raivis gave a heavy sigh.

"And then there's this other guy. His name's Gilbert, and he does the weirdest things and says the weirdest things too. He keeps calling me a vibrator, and when I ask him what that is he just shrugs it off and doesn't tell me."

Raivis turned to the Bear, clearly angry.

"Why would he do that? I just met him a while ago, and right away he starts calling me names."

The Bear merely gave a shrug.

"I mean, I... I dunno. Maybe I'm just prone to being made fun of." He said, leaning back on the bench again. "I just... it's just really complicated. I mean, it's not _really _complicated, but I don't know how to deal with things like this. And people just tend to be so... so..."

_Pat Pat_

Raivis looked up at the Bear as he patted the Latvian on the shoulder. A small smile tugged at his lips and a giggle managed to get past them.

"Uhm... Mr. Bear, I was wondering..." The boy began to fidget. "I was wondering if I could tell you another thing... I... I think I..."

The Bear bent its 'head' to the side. Raivis began to shake again, tensing up in the process.

"I-I... I..."

The boy bit his bottom lip and said through a mumble:

"I think I might like boys... rather than girls..."

There was a moment's silence, and the Latvian just sat there, shaking. He could feel the air grow awkward, and the Bear shifted in his seat.

"I'm sorry." Raivis said through a mumble. His eyes were downcast and his hands were fisted, trying to control the trembling.

"It's just s-so difficult... and the guy, Gilbert, he's just making it worse..." He looked up. "I really don't know what to do. A-And a part of me likes the things he does... even if it's horrible."

Raivis shook his head and buried his face in his hands, slumping and resting his elbows on his knees.

"What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"Niisan, are you alright?"

The Albino rolled his eyes and tilted the chair he was sitting on onto its hind legs, balancing himself. "Better than ever West, and you? Did you manage to fuck that Italian, or are you still mingling with that Sap-Jap?"

"Don't call them that." The brother snapped from the other line. Gilbert grinned at this.

"Sorry, so I guess 'Fuck-Buddies' is the appropriate term then."

Immidiately, a loud, and rather rude, click sounded in the ear piece, and the Prussian was left grinning as he set his own line down. 'Another day, another accomplishment. And speaking of fucking...'

He could hear the quiet creaking of a door in the direction of the Latvian's room. A wolfish grin pulled at the Albino's lips and fun imagery played in his mind.

"Maybe I oughta get some fucking done today." He mused to himself, standing up and heading towards the blonde's door. Without knocking, Gilbert took the door knob in and and twisted it, letting himself into the small room. The other boy's head snapped in his direction without missing a beat, his expression that of a deer caught in headlights.

"G-Gilbert?"

A grin. "The one and only. It's been a week since I've actually seen your face; How are you?"

He was making small talk, but the way his body moved was more than an attempt for a friendly chat. Instinctively, Raivis could feel himself backing into the wall, the feeling of dread setting in when his back hit the wall. The tint in those lush red eyes, that wolf-like smirk, and his looming figure. Even though he knew he was better off without this man, he couldn't help but feel a shudder rippled through his body and his mouth dry at the things that could happen between them. The Albino closed the space between them, setting both hand high above his head and caging him in from the top, leaning in and dangling his face near his.

"You didn't answer me Rai, I asked you how you were."

The said boy swallowed thickly. "I-I've been... good?"

Gilbert smiled sincerely at this reply.

"You've been a Good Boy? Well I'm very glad to hear that."

"Y-You are?" The other asked, clearly confused at the slight turn around in attitude. He nodded and kissed the Latvian's forehead before letting his lips trail to the shell of his ear.

"Of course I'm glad, because it'll be easier for you to be a Bad Little Boy with all of that _pent up frustration_ from being a Good Little Boy."

Another shudder wracked his body, this time caused by Gilbert's hands raining down on him. Those spindly fingers tracing his skin as if he weren't wearing anything, along with the soft push of his breath against his skin. It was overwhelming at this point. And without realization, he responded, raising his own hands and grasping the hem of the Albino's shirt, pulling him a little closer.

"G-Gil..."

He could feel those lips curl into a smile as the pressed against his ear. "Ja?"

He had no idea what he wanted to say. 'Kiss me'?, 'Molest me'?, 'Get off of me'? The boy could only swallow hard and let his arms slither around him.

"Gilbert... I-I..." A soft whimper escaped him and he buried his face in his chest. "Please... d-don't tease me."

A chortle came from the other as he cupped the boy's face and made him look up, but gently.

"I won't."

"B-But, but you're doing these things to me... and I don't even _know_ you!"

He leant in a gave the shaking boy a seemingly loving kiss. "We don't have to know each other; we can do with without any ties."

That sounded worse.

The blonde quickly shook his head, sighing. The other merely grinned and kissed his crown.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, I'm fine. And besides..." He scooped the other into a hug and swung him ov er to the bed, setting him down on the edge of it.

"I couldn't care less; I like you either way."

And before the boy could even process what had been said, his lips were sealed shut, coaxed and suckled by the Albino. Those spindly hands were on him again, holding him and pushing him down at the same time. The bed sunk with their weight as they played, soft moans coming from the blonde as the Prussian violated him. Amethyst eyes fluttered as the other kissed him gingerly and softly unbuttoned his shirt.

This was so out of character for him. He was being tender, gentle, and careful. Raivis wasn't complaining, but it worried him a bit; was this person bi-polar when it came to sex? That last thought flew out of his mind when Gilbert bit that spot on the crook of his neck. A groan bubbled past his lips and he arched into his body, digging his fingers into his shoulders and sighing as the action was repeated. Heat was buidling up again, and it was swirling all around him, dizzying him and throwing him off. It was impossible to keep your train of thought when there was someone lying on top of you, kissing you and slipping their hands under your shirt.

"G-Gilbert...!"

"Like what you feel kiddo?" He asked through a grin, teasing the blonde's neck as his hands scorched the skin underneath. 'He's shaking again...'

Lazily, he opened his eyes, watching the boy struggle for words as he traveled down to his chest, popping the buttons with his teeth.

'He looks like he wants to cry... Ngh, Fuck.'

The Latvian opened his eyes when he felt the hot hands pull away from him and Gilbert draw away.

"G... Gilbert...?"

The other looked at him from above, the dominant look on his face fading.

"...Raivis, what the hell do you want to do with your life?"

Well that was a mood killer.

The boy beneath him blinked, puzzled by the sudden change. There seemed to be a lot of sudden changes going on lately.

"Wh-What do you mean...?"

The Albino shrugged and leant down, resuming the kissing of Raivis' chest. "I mean... What are the things you want to _do_ in life?"

This was completely unfair. This sexual deviant was asking the Latvian questions that would reqire deep thinking while roaming his lips against his skin, and he expected a decent answer too. The blonde writhed under him, trying to keep his mind straight.

"I... ahn... I-I... I want to... _Ah_... w-write..." He said through a gasped moan.

"Writing huh? Like creative writing?" Gilbert began to swirl his tongue around a pert nipple, practically grinning. 'I'm such an asshole. And awesome one though.'

"Y-Yeah... I really... _ah! G-Gil_... nmgh..._"_

_"_Finish your sentence Raivis. You really?"

Raivis it his bottom lip, furrowing his brows together. "I-I really like it."

The Prussian grinned at this. "Why Thank You, I really like it too."

It took the other a moment to undertsand what Gilbert was going on about, but then he had an offended look on his face once realization hit.

"I meant writing!"

"And I meant it too." He countered with a sly grin. The other huffed at this and poked the Albino's nose.

"I _do_ write. And I'll have you know that I enjoy it."

He earned a soft cry when The Albino nipped on a sensitive nipple, dismissing what had just been said.

"If you're so good at it..." He began, crawling up and kissing the Latvian's lips. "Then you should show me."

Without thinking, Raivis let his arms loop around Gilbert's neck, sighing into the kiss and letting his eyes close. "Maybe... I haven't finished it yet."

He could feel The Prussian's large hand cradle his head, his fingers twining with his hair. "Don't worry, I won't judge."

Is this what a physical relationship would be like? Or was this something a bit more special? With the kissing and caressing, the talking and joking, it didn't seem so bad. Raivis groaned when he felt a tongue slip into his mouth.

No, it wasn't too bad at all.

The arousal that had been lost was now reviving. Heat was again, building inside of him, kindled by the hands the held him. He could feel the fingers trace his skin as they trailed down, teasing at the hem of his pants. The feeling of want began to eat at him when Gilbert pressed their bodies together, his hand still resting on his lower belly and other hand cupping the back of his head. Raivis could feel his dislike for the other disappear slowly as he kissed him.

"Raivis..."

A shiver ran through him whenhe heard his name. They was he whispered it, the way he held it in his mouth. His arms that were looped around Gil's neck tightened a bit, bringing them closer.

"Raivis..."

He was kissing his neck now, and the boy could feel his pants being undone. He let out a strangled cry when Gilbert's fingers began to stroke him from underneath the fabric. His body was beginning to shake again, but this time from excitement. Still murmuring his name, the Albino bit and sucked, leaving marks on the Latvian as he pushed the zipper down and pulled out the small member. A sharp gasp came from Raivis as he felt the cool air hit his cock, but the heat was getting worse. He could feel the other shuffle downward, and soon enough the wet tongue that excited him was twirling on he tip of his erection.

"G-Gil-_ah!_"

"Don't worry kid, I know what you like." He said with a mischevious grin as he took the tip and sucked. The blonde threw his head to the side, crying out as the flurry of pleasure rained down on him. His mind had gone blank and the only thing he could do was curl his toes and grasp the bed sheets. He could feel Gilbert take him in whole, rubbing the tip against the roof of his mouth and running his tongue along the underside of his aching cock. His hips began to buck, but were immediately pinned down. A whine escaped him, and he could feel Gilbert grin as he slowed his pace.

"G-Gilbert... please... _please_..."

The Albino hummed lightly. "Please what Raivis?"

A whimper.

"P-Please..."

"Yes?"

"F-f_ngh_..." The blonde bit down on his bottom lip. "Please... faster.."

A grin.

"Always happy to be of service."

If his senses weren't blurry enough, he didn't know what happened when Gilbert's large hand squeezed around him and pumped as his mouth worked in rhythm. Electric jolts ran through his body and the heat that was coiling in his stomach was tightening, threatening to snap. The smooth hand, the wet tongue, and the vibrations of Gilbert's own grunts pushed the boy further over the edge, and soon enough he could feel his muscles tighten as he screamed in erotic ecstasy. The pressure of the coil in his stomach gave way and he could only lie there, paralyzed as he spilt his seed into the Albino's welcoming mouth. Another grunt came from the Prussian as he gingerly milked Raivis, letting only a small amount escape his lips. The sexual rush swept through him, and the high began to wear off, leaving the Latvian lying limp on the bed, breathing hard and body quivering. Gilbert climbed back on top of the other and gave him a salty kiss, grinning when he felt the boy's body shift and arms encircle his neck again.

"Mhm... Rai, care to do the same for me too?" He asked in a hot growl. Immidiately, another strange shiver shook his body.

"I-I... Yes."

"Great,"

Picking the boy up like the doll he was, they shifted position so that this time Gilbert was sitting on the edge of the bed with Raivis sitting comfortably between his legs.

"Hey Rai, you hungry?

* * *

Heyy, I'll be back, but not for long.

Spelling and grammar errors beware


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

* * *

His heart pounded in his chest as he got down to his knees, body shaking from both embarrassment and nervousness. His body was loose and uncoordinated from the recent ordeal, but the Albino was gentle with him; gingerly cupping his face and stroking his bottom lip with his right thumb.

"Have you ever given head before?"

Raivis couldn't trust himself to speak, so he shook his head 'no'. He swore he could've seen something glint in the back of the Prussian's eyes.

"Just do what I did to you. Fairly easy, right?"

That was far from easy.

Gilbert's expression melted into one of adoration as he stared down at the shaking boy. "Here," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Maybe it'll be easier for you if you didn't have to see anything."

Raivis closed his eyes as he let the older man wrap the cloth around his eyes. He could feel his cheeks flare up again with a renewed vigour; in a way, this felt better. No awkward eye contact, no _avoiding_ awkward eye contact, and not having to see anything made it less embarrassing.

He could feel his skin prickle when he heard the fastener of Gilbert's trousers undo, and when one of his hands reached down to grab his wrist, he shuddered as it was pulled forward to press against the Prussian's cock. Gilbert tried not to lose any control as he watched the little Latvian shaking, his lips ajar and trembling as his hand trembled in his grasp. He swallowed thickly before making Raivis pull his erection out, he could feel the boy flinch as his fingers brushed against him.

"G-Gilbert?"

God he was so cute.

"Don't worry kid, you can stop whenever." He said, trying his hardest to contain himself. This seemed to reassure the blonde since he leant forward and pressed his lips against his sheathed head. The Albino's heart nearly stopped there and then. Those lips, those _lovely _little lips, just pressing against him over and over again, littering kisses and affectionate pecks all around his cock, driving him mad.

"Use your hands…" He said in a low whisper, making Raivis grasp him and pull down, revealing the pink head. His other hand was on the back of the blonde's head, and he gave a gentle push forward, getting those plump lips to press against the mushroom top before parting and taking him in. He stifled a groan as the small mouth wrapped around him and, oh so softly, started sucking. His hand, which was still wrapped around Raivis's, started to pump up and down the rest of his shaft, sending the Albino into a slight frenzy.

"Christ…."

The way the blonde's tongue wriggled around and the way his teeth bumped into him, it was so… _virgin-like_, it drove him crazy. The hand on Raivis's head started to push back and forth, making him bob his head up and down as Gilbert worked their hands around his shaft, his hips swaying a bit as groans escaped him. Raivis curled his toes and whimpered; this was making his jaw hurt, and it was difficult to breath. The way that Gilbert pushed himself further inside his mouth and pushing against the back of his throat made his stomach churn, but he didn't want to stop.

"R, Rai…. Move your tongue a little…"

Shivers prickled at the boy's skin at the request. Gilbert's voice had gotten so quiet, so… _low_. It almost sounded predatory. It was the same tone that Ivan would use when he was trying his best to hide his fury, but somehow, rather than fear, he felt his mouth loosening and tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, not knowing what was taking over.

Red eyes stared down, watching the blonde clumsily sucking him off while trying his best to keep rhythm. Truthfully, he wanted to see those eyes. Those large, soft, gentle eyes glazed in fear and lust as he filled the small mouth with his cock. He wanted to see them flutter shut again, like the way they did when they were in the kitchen. Cheeks flushed red and lips trembling. A groan bubbled past his lips. The more he thought about it, the harder the knot in his lower stomach became. Curse those child–like lips that were wrapped around him, sealing him into the warm moist cavern. The thought of violating something so clean, so _fresh_ was enough to get his sap running, but to watch them working on him was testing his self control.

"Raivis…"

His voice had lowered, how animalistic.

"Nngh…. Ah…"

He could feel every breath the brushed against him as the boy struggled to breath and suck.

Damn, this was getting him off too quick.

Raivis gave a small yelp when he felt the hand around his hand let go and hold his head as the man began to pump his cock in and out. His small hands grasped at the fabric of the man's pants, trying his best not to choke or cough. It wasn't long before he heard Gilbert grunt out 'Just swallow' as semen shot into his mouth. It was too sudden– a small cough erupted from his throat, letting the seed dribble down the front of his lips and chin as it was still spilling into him. The Albino paid no mind to this, still lost in the haze of orgasm and rocking his hips back and forth, slowly pumping his cock out of the wet, slippery mouth. He was surprised that Raivis didn't pull his head back, not just yet. Instead he felt the boy's tongue ride the slit of the his cock, milking out any last bit of semen he could. Gilbert could feel his body shudder in delight at this before slowly pulling himself out, but before he pulled away completely, the blonde held onto his trousers while keeping his lips on the head, breathing softly and kissing him gingerly. Reaching down, he took Raivis by the underarms and hoisted him up onto his lap, pressing his mouth against his, wanting a real kiss. His entire body shook against him, but he calmed down when he latched his mouth on the lobe of his ear and squeezed his soft cheeks, making sure that his hips were pressed firmly against his.

"I hope you don't mind having a little more sodium in your diet."

* * *

Shameless.

It was completely shameless, what he did.

Bloody Christ, just because he was interested in boys didn't mean he should go… doing _that_ sort of thing.

Face flushed red, Raivis lay on his side, his sheet crumpled at the foot of his bed. It had been a week since the incident, and things have gone back to their usual routine. Gilbert would leave early and come back at the witching hours of the night, and _he_ was still a nervous wreck regardless of any situation. What was he hoping for? A sudden confession of 'Hey kid, I wanna be with you'?

Raivis gave a tired groan.

Why had he been so naive. Just because a man gave him attention didn't mean that… well, it didn't mean that there was anything unique or special between them. He should know this by now, especially since he'd been living with Ivan and Eduard for a while. He _never_ got anything back from those two.

'I guess it's just… attitude.'

What a depressing thought.

Turning his head, he glanced out of the window. From this angle he could see the sky perfectly; it was a dull grey today with thing clouds lining the surface, a sure sign of snow later that evening or night.

He could leave the house if he wanted to, now would be the perfect opportunity. But what then? What would he do, and where would he go? To the empty side of the park, _just_ to see if the Bear with the balloons were there?

Another grumble escaped him as he turned his body to face the wall.

Maybe he needed to get a hobby.

Or maybe get some friends. Ones that didn't harass him and tried to help him cope with the hand he was dealt.

Pushing himself up, he got out of bed and walked toward his drawer. There was a draft in the house, so he would need to bundle up if he was going to go look for that Bear again. Pulling on the jumper, he grabbed his coat and put it on as he walked out the door and down the landing. His feet hardly made much noise as he walked down the corridor, passing by the paintings as he headed toward the door. Mental note: get Gilbert to stop tilting the family portraits. The air was chilly, but there was no wind when he stepped out. The landscape was white today, everything pale and gloomy. Shaking his head and trying to push any glum thoughts aside, the boy made way toward the park.

Walking, it made him feel better. Just being outside and breathing fresh air was good for anyone, but when he did it, it helped him clear his mind a bit.

It was when he passed by the small bake shop he felt his stomach sink. On the other side of the street, he saw a lanky man with shaggy white hair trudging down toward him. Brows furrowed and his hands in his pockets, he looked angry as fuck. Truthfully, Raivis didn't know what to do, he hadn't talked to Gilbert properly after _that_ for a week, and they hardly see each other because of Gilbert's odd schedule. Maybe he wouldn't be noticed if he kept his head down. But just as the blonde looked at his feet and walked on the edge of the street, trying his best to shrink away and hide, the Prussian looked up.

"Raivis?"

Oh no.

The Albino grinned, his angry expression disappearing completely. He jogged up to the smaller boy, clapping a hand against his frail shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Raivis gave a shrug, not knowing what to say.

"I-I was on my way, to, um, the p-park."

"Oh seriously? I'm on my lunch break, hey, I'll get you a bun or something so stay with me for a while."

And before any protests could be made, Gilbert had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him into the bake shop. The door jingled as they walked through, and Raivis could feel his cheeks colouring; it smelled to nice, and it was warm. It had been a while since he had anything sweet… a small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be so bad. Gilbert fetched two coffees and three buns before grabbing a table, the man behind the counter didn't seem to mind as the Prussian started eating before paying.

"So," he began. "Why the Park?"

Raivis could feel his ear grow hot. He was sure that the Albino would laugh at him if he told him about the Bear.

"N-No reason." He said, wrapping both hands around his cup. "I just… didn't want to stay indoors today."

"But you could've gone somewhere else. The Park's so fucking _far,_ it sucks walking all the way." He said, the anger from before seemed to leak back onto his face.

"I'm guessing y-you don't really, uh, _like_ the Park?"

Gilbert snorted at this.

"There's too many people there."

"But… it's not like you have t-to talk to them." The blonde said, glancing at his glazed bun before looking up at the other. "You could always just…. Wander around. I do that a lot."

"True, but I'm not so lucky. I'm a people magnet whenever I'm at that Park. Hey, eat your bun, you're making me feel fat here." Gilbert said, nodding at the pastry as he, sloppily, munched away on his own. A giggle got past the boy's lips.

This wasn't bad at all.

"So… uh." Raivis started. But bloody hell, he was so bad at starting conversations. How do people do it?

"Where… I-I mean, I don't really see you a-around so much. What do you, uh, _**do**_, exactly… during the day?" He said, mentally flinching at the awkward pauses in his query. Gilbert looked smug.

"I can't tell you." He said, biting into the last bit of the bun and washing it down with coffee. "I _can_, however, tell you that I'm earning a shit amount of money."

"So… you aren't g-goofing off?"

"Pfft, Ivan would kill me, I need to help pay for groceries _somehow_ y'know?"

A chuckle. "Th-That's true. He hasn't b-been around much recently, it's kind of nice."

This talking thing wasn't so bad once you got the hang of it.

"Tell me about it. If he were here more often, I doubt that I'd be able to even _keep_ my job since the hours are kinda long."

"What do you do?"

"Ahh, I can't tell you." He said, the grin coming back. "You can try to _guess_, but I seriously doubt that you'll ever get it."

Just as Raivis opened his mouth to say something, there was a small beeping sound similar to that of an alarm clock. Gilbert looked down at his wrist, giving a scowl.

"Sorry kiddo, lunch break's over." He said, pressing a button on his watch and stopping the noise. "I'm going to be late tonight too, so don't wait up for me." He said as he got up, that grin back on his face. Without thinking, Raivis grinned back.

"I-It doesn't matter, I always hear you."

Surprisingly, the Albino's cheeks tinged pink at this. "I'm not that good at being discreet, am I." He said. It was more of a sheepish statement rather than a query. Swallowing down the rest of his coffee, he leant down, giving the Latvian and brief kiss before pulling away.

"I have a tab here, so don't worry about paying. That extra bun is yours by the way." He said, ruffling his hair before turning and walking out the door. Raivis sat there, stunned at what just happened.

* * *

I didn't check for any spelling mistakes, so sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

* * *

It was morning when the phone rang. The kettle had just boiled and Eduard was on his second piece of toast, holding a book with his free had as he mumbled 'Would you get that Raivis?' through bits of bread. Turning the stove off, the blonde gave a nod before walking out to the corridor, right by the door frame where the black telephone sat, perched on a wooden stand.

"Hullo?"

"Raivis? It's Peter."

Oh.

"Peter… its, um, good to hear from you?" The boy asked, not really knowing what to say. The last time the two spoke to each other was about Lily, which hadn't ended well.

"Yeah, anyway, I wanted to see if you were free today. I need to talk to you."

Oh god, that didn't sound good at all. Holding back a sigh and swallowing thickly, the Latvian gave a weak nod:

"Yeah, sure. Uh, the thing is, Ivan's actually here, so I might not be able to make it–"

"Oh don't worry about that popsicle." Peter interrupted, Raivis could practically see the Brit waving his hand in dismissal. "If he keeps you locked up today, then I'll just come over, like old times." He said nonchalantly.

Funny, Raivis couldn't really seem to remember the old times.

"A-Alright, I'll call you back."

"Okay, bye."

Peter's voice had been hollow all throughout their conversation. Sighing as he put the receiver down, the Latvian wondered if this was about Lily… again. He shook his head, trying not to dwell on the matter. What he _should_ be dwelling on, however, was going upstairs and asking Ivan permission to go out to see the Sealander. Not the easiest task.

Walking toward and up the stairs, he went over to where the Russian was, his steps growing cautious as he approached his door. This was the same as when he approached Gilbert, but with the Albino it was different; the butterflies in his stomach weren't fretting with fear, it was… something else. With Ivan he just couldn't tell what was going to happen. He could either be petted on the head for 'being such a good boy', or have bruises litter his body for 'forgetting to clear out the pipes for the sink and tub'. Pushing those thoughts aside, he gave a gentle knock on the door, waiting for a signal of some sort. Leaning in and pressing his ear against the door, he could faintly hear an: "Mm~?", which meant that it was probably safe to call out to him.

"I–Ivan, sir, may I come i–in?"

A shuffling of the covers, footsteps, and then in a second the door swung open, revealing a sleepy eyed Russian.

"Raivis, what is it?" The taller blonde asked through a yawn. Trying his best to control his shaking, the littler one grabbed the side of his pants.

"P-Peter, called just now, and he wants to talk to me in private about something… I–I really don't n–know what. May I go see h–him?" He managed, Ivan gave a limp shrug.

"As long as you didn't forget to clear out the bins. Also, ask Eduard if he finished the paperwork for our taxes this year, I would like to have them by the end of the week if he hasn't."

And before the boy could answer, the Russian gently closed the door before waltzing back into his bed.

Well, that went better than expected.

* * *

"So you'll have them done by tonight?"

The Estonian gave an annoyed grunt, toast finished and now completely absorbed in his book.

"Also,' Raivis began, earning another annoyed sound. "Don't use the sink upstairs or the tub for another hour, I used the pipe cleaners again, so it'll probably take another hour or so for them to take effect."

"Alright, just go before it gets dark."

The blonde blinked. "But… it's only a bit before noon."

"My point exactly."

Shrugging it off, the Latvian pulled his coat on before heading out of the door. Eduard was always insulting him one way or another, but it was always cryptic or in riddles. After a while, Raivis gave up on trying to figure out what Eduard was trying to say to him; it usually wasn't anything nice, so might as well not think about it too much.

Where Peter lived, the Latvian had no idea, but he _did_ know that his adoptive parents were both fairly rich, just enough to own a few homes here and there, and one of those houses just so happened to be in the busy city of St. Petersburg. A train from Novgorod (veliky) to St. Petersburg was only a three hour trip, which wasn't too bad. If he hurried, he could catch the second train.

* * *

He never really like this city. Mostly because he didn't know it as well as Novgorod, but also because he had a bad sense of direction, which made things worse whenever he got lost. Stepping out of the train, he walked along the platform, looking for the exit. Peter said he would be waiting there when he phoned he boy at the station back home.

'I'll be wearing a blue scarf.'

Always generous with the details, that Peter Kirkland.

Just as he stepped out of the boarding area, he heard his name being called.

"Over here!"

Turning to his left, he could see the bushy browed boy waving his hand. Not as enthusiastically, but enough to catch his attention.

"Hey," The Brit said, shoving his hand in his pocket as soon as the other had come over. Raivis gave a nod.

"So… how are you?" He said, his sentence stretched out awkwardly, not sure if the argument was over. Peter gave a shrug.

"Okay I guess. Ivan treating you okay?"

"Somewhat,"

God, what an awful conversation.

Not liking a single minute of this Raivis cleared his throat. "I think it's best if we just get to the point." He said, being as clear as he could. "I mean, you know, because last time… er–"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway, it kinda goes back to that." Peter said sheepishly. Raivis gave an audible groan.

"No, I didn't come all the way over here to argue with you again. And besides, it doesn't concern me anymore–"

"Wait!"

Peter had grabbed the Latvian's arm before he could leave, an odd look in his eye. "The reason why I wanted to talk was… well, I'm… it's not that I want to argue with you again." He said, dropping the blonde's arm. "I just… I wanted to tell you, that I'm seeing Lily."

The last part was mentioned in a much lower volume, almost as if Peter were ashamed. Raivis could only blink.

"Oh… uhh."

"I hope that's okay with you."

"Yeah, I mean–"

"Because, that fight, since it was about her, and—"

"Peter–"

"So I thought I should tell you before you found out on your own. I wanted to make sure that you knew it from me first, and–"

Raivis pinned his hand over the other blonde's mouth, muffling the end of his sentence. "Peter," he started, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "It's… fine. Really, I still feel a bit weird seeing you today because of that fight, but I don't mind you seeing Lily. At all."

He pulled his hand back, watching Peter as his face went from worry to surprise to relief in a matter of seconds. There was another thick silence, but it was soon broken by nervous chuckles, which morphed into relieved laughter.

"Bloody Christ, Rai, I was really worried that this would be the end of us." Peter said, scratching the back of his head, Raivis could feel himself loosening up.

"After what we've been through? I think it would take a little more than a dispute over a girl." Raivis said, ears going red at the thought of liking Lily.

He felt a bit silly for making a big deal about Peter liking Lily _after_ Raivis told the Sealander about his feelings toward the girl, especially with the things that recently had happened to him with Gilbert.

Maybe those books were right, things like love and attraction were fickle.

* * *

"Oy, where is he?"

The blonde Estonian didn't answer, instead, he continued typing in numbers– making sure that _e_v_erything_ was in its right place. He couldn't afford to muck up these papers, especially if they had to do with the household taxes and income. The Prussian by the doorway gave a grunt, a scowl pulling at his mouth.

"Four–eyes, I'm talkin' to you." He said, tone nasty. The typing stopped for a moment. Eduard was tempted to swivel his chair in Gilbert's direction and spit back a smart comeback, but decided against it,

It wasn't very polite.

But all thoughts of politeness and manners left his mind when he heard the Albino mutter 'Porn addict' under his breath as he left.

"At least I'm not a sex offender." He said, loud enough for Gilbert to hear. He could hear the Prussian's footsteps stop before they backtracked.

"What did you say?"

This time, Eduard swiveled his chair, facing the other with a light smile.

"I don't recall stuttering."

Gilbert resumed his post, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, not saying a word.

"You should know better than to go around sleeping with little boys."

"It's none of your business."

The Estonian shrugged, leaning back and crossing his legs. "But that's why you got kicked out of Germany, right? Your brother had to hide you away while the police were after you."

Gilbert's eye twitched at this. "I took the fall for a friend of mine. The kid looked of age, and my friend was drunk, it wasn't fair."

"And what you're doing now?"

The Albino went red at the ears. Eduard gave a chuckle.

"I won't tell anyone about your filthy needs, I'm just a bystander doing my work. But, if things get out of hand, and if Raivis gets hurt in any way, I'll tell Ivan enough of what I know and have you put away."

Gilbert gave a snort. "Fine," He said curtly. "But don't get in the way."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

And with that, Gilbert walked away, ears still burning red. Eduard smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, Raivis is at Peter's house today."

* * *

I'm so sorry, I know there's way too much jumping back and forth and around in this (short) chapter. But I promise, I'll try to make it better.


End file.
